In the Global System for Mobile Communications, GSM, there are many power levels defined by the European Telecommunications Standard Institute (ETSI) specification. As an example, each transmission burst may include a ramp up and a ramp down that is controlled in a specific manner. As another example, the ETSI specification specifies both a time mask and a spectral mask must be met by the power amplifier during a commencement of transmission burst.
Thus, a power amplifier control system is needed that allows the power amplifier to be controlled to follow a desired power profile at commencement of a transmission burst.